Elves
"Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. They live in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient forests or in silvery spires glittering with faerie light, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. Elves love nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry, and the good things of the world." - Player's Handbook Elves in the Lands of Izal Though one is just as likely in the current age to see an elf in the armies of Izal or wandering through one of its major cities as they would a dwarf, halfling, or human, little is known of their ancient history or how they came to the lands of Izal. Though some compare them to the otherworldly fey in tales whose appearances they closely mirror, soldiers and scholars alike know the elves of the Era of Peace descended from violent, ferocious warriors who bathed in the blood of many of their enemies - and kin - during the Gods' War. While most elves are far more friendly and approachable than not, this reputation still exists across Izal, and some remain reluctant to engage elves or even visit their lands as a result. The majority of the elven population of Izal rests in the Whispering Forest, a great wood located to the north of Moradin. The forest contains many small villages and towns - generally consisting of the families belonging to a given elven clan - as well as one major city, Quelren which serves as a political and trade hub for the region. Quelren also stands near the Great Tree, Galadriel, one of the elves' most sacred holy sites, and the site of the annual Clan Melee, a ceremonial ritual where the elves celebrate their past as warriors and pay tribute to Galadriel by engaging in battle to win the right to be its protector. Few elves today know the exact origins of or reasons for their race's veneration of the Great Tree, with some tying their worship of Galadriel to worship of the gods of nature, some viewing it as a great trophy over which their clans will fight, some merely honoring the tree out of tradition, and some caring naught at all. Elves residing in the Whispering Forest tend to be suspicious of outsiders, being belligerent at best and bigoted at worst. The lesser races, with short lifespans and often with a lack of reverence for nature and the great history of the elves, are barely worth their notice. They understand that others view them with distrust, and that distrust is returned in spades - in particular as visitors from abroad are extremely rare and generally consist of scheming traders, greedy adventurers, and disloyal mercenaries. Elves residing outside of the Whispering Forest, especially those born well outside the canopy of Galadriel, generally do not share these same habits. The natural whimsy and grace of elves often serve to endear them to those who get to know them, and their long lifespans allow them to easily adapt to the customs and traditions of the communities in which they reside. In addition to the surfacing dwelling elves of Izal, a significant quanitity of drow (or dark elves) call the Underdark their home. Elven Society As far back as recorded history and oral tradition note, the elves as a species were not historically united and were, more often than not, in conflict with each other. Elven families - or groups of families - have historically identified themselves as distinct clans and, in effect, nations, who often waged war against each other for dominance and control of territory and resources, including control of Galadriel itself. Though these clans exist to this day, and many view each other as rivals (and few as allies), the violent bloodshed that once accompanied such animosity has since been replaced with more friendly rivalry and honorable competition in their annual ceremonies; furthermore, the secrecy and hidden nature of many of the clan villages has diminished as members of clans tend to mingle in greater numbers both within the capital and between villages. In an effort to one-up their peers, elven clans often decide to focus on a specialty and hone their talents to excel in these area. Establishing that they are the best in a field - warriors, healers, scholars, or smiths - helps to improve their reputation and helps to grow the clan in size. Rarely, elven clans will open their doors to non-elves, granting them membership and all the rights such membership will entail. The affairs of the elves as a whole are arbitrated over and dictated by a ruling council, a council which was formed by several of the most powerful clans during the Gods' War as the battles between the divine powers and their agents pushed into elven lands, putting elven lives at risk. As the conflict escalated, the most wise and forward-thinking among them decided to band together, uniting and ensuring the survival of elvenkind following the end of the Gods' War - despite an economic and technological drought that put them forever behind the human and dwarven kingdoms in terms of strength and power projection. Council membership consists of representatives of the elven clans that emerge victorious in the annual clan war, and the council itself is chaired by three elders (a position held for life, voted upon by the rest of the council and originally held by the three founding council members). Pursuit of membership in the council and adherence to the council's decisions (even for clans without any presence) are both optional; however, most clans follow these directives, knowing that refusal to do so may once again bring conflict to the Whispering Forest and that they, too, may win the annual clan war and help guide the future of elvenkind in the lands of Izal. Unbeknownst to many of the elves, the three elders of the elven ruling council also traditionally held membership in the Council of Ertol, much as is the case for the king of Moradin and was for the kings of the Twin Dagger Cities. As the affairs of the council stand to weigh upon all kingdoms of the land, their membership was viewed as critical to the council, even if those actors did not take action themselves. Prior to its fall and capture by unknown fey forces, the seat of elven power was based out of Quelren, the Whispering Forest's lone major city. Most clans had a hall in the city, whether they had a seat on the council or not, and many elves (and even some non-elves) call Quelren home. The Clan Melee A tradition dating back to shortly after the conclusion of the Gods' War, the Clan Melee (alternately referred to as the 'Clan War') consists of a ceremonial non-lethal battle between representatives of interested elven clans, taking place at the foot of the sacred tree, Galadriel. The Melee is overseen by the three elders of the elven ruling council, with a prize consisting of prestige for one's clan (in the form of the clan being charged with protecting the Great Tree from harm - a mostly ceremonial task - and the ability to appoint a clan member to the ruling council itself. The Clan Melee itself was originally started by the ruling council's elders to ensure that the elves' martial prowess and spirit of innovation bloomed after a period of stagnation at the conclusion of the Gods' War. Though very few outsiders have witnessed the melee itself, this gathering of the elves of the Whispering Forest also serves to boost the region's economy and trade activity, as traders from abroad often make the trip to peddle their wares and buy elven goods to sell in their homelands. Elven Cities and Towns * Quelren, in the Whispering Forest Elven Clans * Altmer, a predominantly high elven clan * Elabrion * Keebler * Moon, a predominantly wood elven clan Notable Elves and Half-Elves of the Era of Peace * Athos, half-elven rogue and member of Group 3 * Duran Veneficus, high elven diviner, member of the Moon Clan and member of Group 1 * Falel, elder of the Elven Ruling Council (missing) * Ganell, blacksmith and forge boss of the Keebler Clan * Keldell, leader of the Altmer Clan * Kesha Noresh, high elven noble and warrior and member of Group 2 (deceased) * Lariel, member of the Keebler Clan and elder of the Elven Ruling Council (gravely wounded at last sight) * Llathriel, legendary crafter and member of the Council of Ertol * Lorick, Mayor of Quelren. Last seen early in the adventure. Presumed dead. * Lelel, the Elven Ruling Council (deceased) * Merinthe Galalani, wood elven cleric and member of Group 1 * Paelias Envaris, wood elven ranger and member of Group 3 * Pheorik Bombadil, wood elven monk and former member of Group 1 * Renn Holomin, high elf and one of the leaders of the Urlak Mercenaries * Ruus Marekar, half-elven sailor and member of Group 1 * Ser Bombadil, brother of Pheorik Bombadil * Whisperbow, wood elven druid and member of Group 3 (deceased) * Yenkas Two-Steppes, half-elven fighter, member of the Altmer Clan and member of Group 1 (deceased) Drow in the Lands of Izal The existence of drow in the lands of Izal was believed by many to be myth and legend dating back to the last Gods' War, but that myth was disproved when drow began to make their presence known in the Twin Dagger Cities. Their goal is ultimately to free their queen, Lolth, and take control of the surface kingdoms. The drow currently take up residence in the Underdark and, along with Duergar and Svirfneblin, control the hub city that serves as the focal point for the Leyline Teleportation Network. Drow Cities and Towns * The unnamed town in the Underdark that serves as a hub city for the aforementioned Leyline Teleportation Network. Notable Drow of the Era of Peace * "D", a drow ranger who opposes the plans of his people and aided Group 1 in their mission. Elves in the Lands of Carud Little is known of the elves of Carud, though they are known to be present in small numbers in the Kingdom of Kularem. Category:Races